


Good Morning

by sunlitdaze



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, inspiration came and like who was i to stop it?, this is absolute pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdaze/pseuds/sunlitdaze
Summary: It's days before Emma and Killian's wedding and reminiscing is in the air.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the devil works hard but I work harder?? It was inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/DoveCameron/status/1250855889017270278 and I am v pleased with the result. Enjoy!

It is common knowledge that Killian Jones is a self-proclaimed rapscallion. Although his pirate past was long gone, his dark hair and brooding blue eyes, leather-clad shoulders and a smile that could pierce even the coldest heart crowned him with a bit of a reputation. However, in the quietest of moments, his fiancée Emma Swan knew him for what he truly was: a sap.

On cold days, her hands snuck their way into his pockets. On warm days, his kisses found their way to her temple. Most evenings were spent attempting dinner in the kitchen, followed by long talks about everything and nothing in the backyard. There were nights where things escalated between the sheets and neither of them would remember when they fell asleep. Most mornings, Killian, in a half-asleep state, would manage a sleepy grin and a compliment for his beloved before falling back onto his pillow. Other mornings, he would reach out to wrap an arm around Emma’s waist and make sure she would not leave his side.

“I have to work,” she’d say.

“Five more minutes,” he’d reply.

“You have to go to work too.”

“There are perks of being the boss’s son-in-law.”

Emma would kiss his nose before prying herself free. “Not yet, babe. Soon.”

But on this morning, it was different. A good different. Time in Storybrooke had seemed to return to a complete halt since Killian had gotten down on one knee and asked Emma to be his wife. With days away from the ceremony, it was clear the couple were feeling their jitters.

The clock struck 7:15 with an immediate alarm that followed. Emma groaned, reaching her hand out and tapping the screen to shut it off. She turned to see a sleeping Killian, undisturbed by the alarm despite the volume. She leaned over and brushed the hair resting on his forehead.

“I envy you sometimes,” she whispered, a smile on her face.

The routine went as usual; her shower and cup of coffee equally warm to distract her from how much she’d rather feel the same warmth in her bed. After slipping on her boots, she reached for her red leather jacket. Before leaving, she had one last stop to make.

Sitting beside Killian in bed, she tapped his shoulder but the only indication that he had felt it was his slight snoring coming to a halt. Emma nudged him further. She snuck a hand into his dark hair and scratched gently.

“Okay, at this point you’re pretending, and I know it.”

Killian laughed, turning onto his back to look up at her. The sight of him shirtless with a messy bedhead made Emma have to use every ounce of restraint in her to make sure she didn’t return to tuck herself into his side for the rest of the day.

“Good morning, Swan,” was all he could muster, his voice groggy and rough. His eyes were barely open and were fighting to stay closed.

“Hi, handsome. I’m off to work but I can’t do that without…” she trailed off. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his. He placed a hand gently on her cheek and she absentmindedly leaned into his touch. She pulled away, wishing she wouldn’t have to.

“Love you,” she whispered. His eyes were shut, and she didn’t expect a reply right now. As she got up, he moved his hand from her cheek to her heart.

“Protect,” he whispered.

Emma’s breath was knocked out of her. She put her hand over his and tapped it twice.

“Promise,” she answered.

Moments later, in the yellow car parked outside their home, Emma sat in silence. The keys were still resting on her lap, windows foggy and rolled up. She stared blankly ahead of her as she processed the sweet gesture from earlier.

_Protect_.

Tears welled in her eyes as she reminisced on the times when she thought that wouldn’t be a possibility for her; for someone else to come into her life and protect her heart with utter devotion. She had always assumed protecting her heart meant it would be a one-woman job, closing up shop to keep it untarnished and pain-free.

And yet here he had walked in, a thorn in her side at first (she smiled at the memory) who had evolved into a confidant, then a friend, then at last, a lover. A true love like she had heard her parents go on and on about for the few years she’d known them.

Emma grabbed her phone, texting an apology to Charming for being unable to make it to work. She was sick, or something or other.

She ran back inside and tossed her jacket onto the couch, making her way upstairs and kicking her boots off outside her bedroom door.

She opened it to find Killian still blissfully asleep under the blue sheets. Her heart swelled at the sight as she crawled in next to him. His arm instinctively reached around her and pulled her closer. Emma sighed with relief knowing she fit around him like a puzzle clicking into perfect place.

_I hope it’s my job to protect your heart_ , Killian had once promised.

He had always kept his word and he always would.


End file.
